Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style)
Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Aldo the Alligator (Sitting Ducks) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Tessa (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Krash/Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style) - Angelica Pickles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style) - Petunia We Should Cry *Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style) - Willie MacDougal My Bad *Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style) - Yoyo Dodo Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Joy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Anderson 0da13cb13f5a34971f53191a8ad4137d.jpg|Ord as Bing Bong Category:Protagonists Cartoon World Avenue Time 9871 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG